


sweet coexistence

by planetundersiege



Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [35]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100-500, janaya - Freeform, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Amaya liked the warm feeling of being near Janai.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588306
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	sweet coexistence

It only took Amaya about two days to get used to Janai’s much higher body temperature that she felt whenever they touched each other. Her first thought had been that she was way to warm for a human, until she realized she wasn’t a human, and that it simply must be commonsakr for her, and that according to Janai,  _ she  _ would be the one that was freezing cold.

Just some small differences between them and their species, a single little detail that would have been lost to time or deemed unnecessary information just weeks in the past.

Now, it was vital info to learn to know each other better and to keep the peace. To be equals, understanding and knowing was key.

And, Amaya liked the warm feeling of being near Janai, especially when their fingers interlocked when they held hands. She felt warm and fuzzy and… happy. Everything just felt so much hotter, Janai’s skin just an inch away from feeling like it burned, but still managed to stay at that weird but comfortable temperature to hold.

She wondered if it was intentional, that Janai was regulating the heat to a temperature she liked. If so, she did a good job, and it made holding hands with the elf feel like an absolute joy.

She never wanted to let go, to never part with her muse, the woman of her affection. Perhaps she could even call that love, unless it was too soon. But she did know she  _ had _ feelings for her.

It was funny to think about, how they had used to be mortal enemies ready to fight to the last breath. Now they were on the same side, Amaya always finding herself to smile when she read Janai’s lips, while laughing as Janai tried to learn how to sign but failed miserably. It was a sweet coexistence, and Amaya truly could not get enough.


End file.
